Subtext
by YanksLuver
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are forced to meet with Dr. Barnett in a joint session, during which she seeks to gain insight into their relationship. (Dr. Barnett POV)


Title: Subtext  
  
Author: Steph (ILUVNYYANK@aol.com)  
  
Category: Drama with romantic overtones  
  
POV: Dr. Barnett  
  
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn are forced to meet with Dr. Barnett in a joint session, during which she seeks to gain insight into their relationship.    
  
Rating: PG  
  
Archive: Sure, just let me know where.  
  
Spoilers: "Parity", "Spirit", "The Box- Part 1 and 2"  
  
Disclaimer:  Alias and its characters do not belong to me.  I do this out of  
  
a love for the show and no infringement is intended.  
  
Note:  Hey everyone! This story takes a look at Sydney and Vaughn's relationship from a new angle, a different perspective. I wanted to write a story about someone else's perception of them, so I figured what better person than Dr. Barnett. Don't worry, this is from her POV, but it's not full of psychoanalytic terms. It's more the thoughts and perception of their relationship by a person who is trained to take a deeper look at things. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! ~Steph  
  
  
  
* * * Subtext: Part 1/1 * * *  
  
~  
  
Subtext: (sub'tekst') n. - an underlying meaning, theme, etc.  
  
~  
  
  
  
I look up as I hear a soft knock on my office door and see it slowly open. My eyes land on the face of Agent Michael Vaughn.  
  
He smiles slightly, but I can tell it is only a courtesy...One which I return.  
  
"Dr. Barnett, you wanted to see me?"  
  
I smile and nod, "Yes, thank you for coming, Agent Vaughn. Please, have a seat."  
  
I watch as he walks to the couch, his strides long and his upper body stiff. He sits down, his posture perfectly straight. I study his face for a moment, noticing how his jaw seems to be clenched and his forehead shows faint signs of worry lines.  
  
  
  
Standing up, I pick up a pad and pen from my desk. I walk around my desk and take a seat across from him. I can feel his eyes on me as I make a few preliminary notes on my pad.  
  
After a minute or so, I hear the soft sound of him clearing his voice, which causes me to look up. He seems unsure of what he is about to say, almost uncomfortable.  
  
"I, uh, don't mean to be rude, but could we maybe get started? I have a lot of work to do today."  
  
I shake my head at him. "Actually, we are awaiting someone else's arrival."  
  
I watch as he cocks his right eyebrow in surprise and then leans forward a bit.  
  
"Uh, I'm sorry, I guess I was under the impression that this was going to be a private session."  
  
I nod, "It is."  
  
His brow furrows. "So someone is not coming to observe us then?"  
  
"No."  
  
He stares at me for a moment, seemingly pondering something.  
  
"I suppose I don't understand then. Who is joining us and why?"  
  
"Agent Bristow will be-..."  
  
"Sydney?" he interjects, his tone clearly indicating surprise.  
  
I look at him for a moment, noting a flash of something in his eyes.  
  
I nod, "Yes, Agent Sydney Bristow will be joining us today."  
  
He purses his lips and asks curtly, "May I ask why?"  
  
"Agent Devlin requested a joint session with you and Agent Bristow."  
  
He shakes his head in annoyance. "May I ask for what reason he requested a joint session?"  
  
"Well, you are aware of his concern about your relationship. Following the Cole incident last month, his concerns naturally increased."  
  
"He put me back on as her handler and gave me a relatively lenient reprimand," he replies, his words clipped.  
  
"I realize that, Agent Vaughn. Nonetheless, he remains concerned. It is his hope that this session will result in some insight into your relationship."  
  
"Insight," he repeats in a low voice.  
  
"Yes."  
  
I can tell by the look in his eyes that he's about to question exactly what that means, when we are interrupted by the creak of the door opening. We both turn our heads in the direction of the sound and find Agent Sydney Bristow standing in the doorway.  
  
She smiles at me, before her gaze moves to Agent Vaughn. I notice how their eyes connect for a moment longer than necessary.  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Dr. Barnett," she says sincerely, as she walks past me and takes her place on the couch. She is careful to situate herself a fair distance away from him.  
  
I see how Agent Vaughn's eyes follow her from her position at the door to her place on the couch. There's something in his lingering gaze that extends beyond just a casual interest. It's almost as if he's captivated by her.  
  
She turns her eyes to him, a smile crossing her lips. But it's not the same smile that she offered me when she entered. That was a polite smile.  
  
This smile reaches her eyes and I can tell there's something unspoken in it.  
  
"Hi, Vaughn," she says softly, before turning her attention to me.  
  
His eyes remain on her face a few moments after she's turned away and he seems a bit embarrassed when he realizes he had been teetering on the edge of staring. He quickly averts his gaze, lowering his eyes to focus on his hands in his lap.  
  
I smile at them both before beginning. "Agent Bristow, I was just telling Agent Vaughn about Agent Devlin requesting a joint session. He was not aware that you would be present today. You, however, do not seem to be surprised to see him."  
  
She nods. "My father told me about Agent Devlin's request when he informed me about the meeting."  
  
"I see," I reply.  
  
I was hoping that they would both come here unaware of the other's presence. Forewarning gives them the chance to think about how they will act towards one another and to formulate answers to anticipated questions.  
  
"Okay, then, let's get started," I say with forced cheeriness.  
  
I look down at my pad, "Agent Bristow, would you characterize your relationship with Agent Vaughn as completely professional?"  
  
"Yes," she replies without missing a beat.  
  
"So you would not say that there is anything about it that could be deemed inappropriate for a handler and agent relationship?"  
  
"Define 'inappropriate'," she says, her tone challenging.  
  
Agent Vaughn glances over at her, his jaw tightening. It's clear that he is not happy with her answer, although he certainly does not seem surprised by it.  
  
"Do you ever discuss your personal life with Agent Vaughn?"  
  
She swallows hard and does not meet my eyes. "Yes, I do."  
  
I nod and make a note on my pad. I can feel Agent Vaughn's eyes on me.  
  
"About her father and mother," he spits out. I glance up to find Agent Bristow looking at him, but his eyes are now focused on the rug.  
  
"I'm sorry?"  
  
He lifts his eyes. "We discuss her father and her mother. That's the nature of our discussion of her personal life. I am the only one she can confide in about them. However, considering that her father and mother both have or had ties to the CIA, I would not consider it inappropriate to discuss them."  
  
"So Agent Bristow has never told you anything about her friends or school life?" I ask, as I carefully gauge his reaction.  
  
He lowers his eyes again, his lips pursing. "On occasion, we have discussed various aspects of her personal life." He pauses and adds tersely, "But I don't see how that is any different from me talking with Agent Weiss or another of my colleagues about something that happened in their life. I somehow doubt *that* would be deemed inappropriate."  
  
I watch as Agent Bristow's eyes scan his face, an unidentifiable emotion twisting her features.  
  
"The difference," I say, careful to punctuate my words, "Is that you and Agent Weiss or another of your colleagues do not have the same relationship as you and Agent Bristow do. You are Agent Bristow's handler and there is a certain protocol that must be followed."  
  
I notice his eyes flare and I can see he wishes to add a rebuttal, but chooses not to.  
  
I look down at my pad. "Agent Bristow, you were given a Christmas gift by Agent Vaughn, were you not?"  
  
She hesitates. "That is correct."  
  
"May I ask what that gift was?"  
  
Agent Vaughn shifts in his seat. "I really don't see-..."  
  
"It's okay," she replies, as she looks over at him.  
  
Their eyes meet and hold for a moment. They seem to reach an understanding without a word passing between them.  
  
"It was an antique silver frame," she replies.  
  
"I see. And do you collect antiques?"  
  
They both raise their eyebrows in surprise, apparently wondering where this line of questioning is going.  
  
"Uh, no, I don't."  
  
"So Agent Vaughn did not buy it for any particular reason then?"  
  
"You'd have to ask him," she answers.  
  
I look over at him and notice that he's wringing his hands together.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, did you choose to buy Agent Bristow an antique silver frame for any particular reason?"  
  
He shakes his head, his lips turning downward. "No, I just saw it and it reminded me of her for some reason. I thought she might like it."  
  
Interesting. I wonder what about it exactly reminded him of her.  
  
I study Agent Bristow for a moment, taking note of her classic features and sleek style. A gracefulness seems to emanate from her.  
  
Yet there's more to her than one immediately notices. There's something in her eyes that suggests more...She's experienced a lot in her short time here on earth, much of it heartache. It seems to have made her wise beyond her years.  
  
Maybe that's why the antique silver frame reminded him of her. A generic store-bought, spanking new gift wouldn't suit her. But an antique silver frame seems to suit her personality perfectly.  
  
It's got a past, just like she does. Yet it's past hasn't diminished its beauty. If anything, it's enhanced it. In addition, the frame is classic and the fact that it's silver gives it a sleek quality, two characteristics that one could attribute to her.  
  
Yes, it is not difficult to see why this frame reminded him of her. However, only a person who took time to analyze the situation, like myself, or cared enough to take notice, like Agent Vaughn, would realize the connection.  
  
And that is what concerns me.  
  
"May I ask where you bought the frame?"  
  
He lowers his eyes once more. He seems to do this whenever he is uncomfortable or nervous. "I bought it at an antique store."  
  
"And do you frequent antique stores?"  
  
"No," he says sharply, apparently realizing where I am going with this.  
  
"So is it fair to say that you went in there seeking a gift for Agent Bristow?"  
  
My question seems to have piqued the interest of Agent Bristow, because she turns her attention towards him. Curiosity is clearly etched into her features.  
  
He replies in a low voice, "I suppose you could say that."  
  
I notice the slightest of smiles form at the edges of her mouth, before she turns her eyes back to me.  
  
"I see," I reply. I make a note in my pad and then look up at him. "And you would not deem giving Agent Bristow a gift as inappropriate behavior?"  
  
He rubs the palms of his hands together. "I believe we discussed this during our first session, Dr. Barnett. If you remember correctly, I said that I do not see how acknowledging a fairly widely observed holiday, such as Christmas, by giving a gift to a colleague is uncommon nor inappropriate."  
  
"Yes, I do remember," I reply with a smirk I can't help. I pause and then ask, "So I can assume that you gave Christmas gifts to some of your other colleagues then?"  
  
His brow furrows and he moves his left hand to grip the armrest of the couch. It is clear he was not expecting my question.  
  
A moment passes before he answers in a tight voice, "No, I did not."  
  
"Have you ever given a gift to a colleague prior to giving one to Agent Bristow?"  
  
He shakes his head in irritation. "No, I have not."  
  
Just as I thought.  
  
I turn my attention back to Agent Bristow, but I can see his chest deflate in relief out of the corner of my eye.  
  
She shifts in her seat, but never averts her gaze. "Agent Bristow, is it true that you recently asked Agent Vaughn to attend a hockey game with you?"  
  
I watch as both their eyes widen in surprise. She opens her mouth, but no words come out.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Agent Vaughn asks, barely bothering to conceal his anger.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to reveal where I get my information, Agent Vaughn. I believe I made that clear during our first session."  
  
"I think I have a pretty good idea who told you," he says, the muscles in his face tightening.  
  
"I heard about your confrontation with Agent Haladki following our first session and I can't say that was wise given your situation. I would advise against making the same mistake twice."  
  
He simply shakes his head at my advice.  
  
I turn my attention back to Agent Bristow. "I'll ask my question again, Ag-..."  
  
"There's no need," she replies softly, her eyes lifting to meet mine, "I remember the question." She pauses before saying, "Yes, that is true. I invited Agent Vaughn to attend a hockey game with me."  
  
"But there were circumstances," he adds, a little too urgently.  
  
I turn my attention back to him, my interest piqued. "And what would they be?"  
  
"Agent Bristow was considering leaving SD-6. At that moment, she was tired of the job and the restrictions it placed on her life. It was a gesture of freedom. If she were no longer tied to SD-6, then she would not have to meet with me in secret anymore. It was simply a gesture of freedom, of the independence she would have if they were out of her life."  
  
Me thinks thee doth protest too much.  
  
"So then you don't believe Agent Bristow had any interest in including you in her personal life in anyway?"  
  
"No, I don't," he replies a tad too quickly and confidently.  
  
I notice how Agent Bristow's head snaps in his direction at his answer. It is clear he lied.  
  
"Agent Bristow, did you have any interest in including Agent Vaughn in your personal life when you extended that invitation?"  
  
She hesitates a split-second before answering, "No, I did not."  
  
Another lie. Interesting.  
  
I look over at Agent Vaughn. "Last month, you disobeyed direct orders from Agent Devlin regarding McKenas Cole's takeover of SD-6. Is that correct, Agent Vaughn?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"You were told that the CIA was not to act until a takeover could be confirmed. Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes, it is," he says through clenched teeth, his annoyance at having to respond to questions which I already know the answers to clearly evident.  
  
"May I ask why you disobeyed orders and took it upon yourself to go to SD-6?"  
  
His eyes are steely as he stares back at me. He clears his throat before answering. "Two of the agency's most valuable double agents were endanger and the destruction of that branch of SD-6 would have set us back considerably. It was in the agency's best interest to act as quickly as possible."  
  
"So you were motivated entirely by a need to protect the interests of the agency?"  
  
I notice how he averts his eyes from mine ever so slightly. His gaze moves to my right ear. "That is correct."  
  
It is not difficult to see he is evading the truth.  
  
I eye him for a moment before asking, "If there had been another agent in that building that you handle, not Agent Bristow, would you have done the same thing?"  
  
His eyes flash back to mine and his brow wrinkles. I can see that he is pondering this seriously, maybe for the first time.  
  
Agent Bristow looks over at him, curiosity sparkling in her eyes.  
  
This time he moves his gaze to my left ear when he responds in a purposefully strong voice, "Yes, I do believe I would have."  
  
I can't help the smallest of smiles from forming at the corners of my mouth.  
  
His eyes betray his words...It's not just the fact that they can't seem to meet mine, but that there's a deep emotion in them that only comes from strong personal feelings for someone.  
  
I look down at my pad, before clearing my throat and softening my expression for my next question. "Agent Vaughn, you recently discovered that Agent Bristow's mother killed your father. How do you think this information has affected your relationship?"  
  
He swallows hard, his eyes reluctantly meeting mine. "Naturally, it was difficult information for both of us to come to terms with, but Agent Bristow is not her mother. She does not have to answer for her mother's actions. She is an outstanding agent, who cares very deeply for the well- being of her country."  
  
I study him for a moment, realizing he didn't really answer my question. However, the tone of this voice and the emotions swimming in his eyes say more than his words ever could. He truly believes what he is saying about her. It's clear that this new information hasn't changed how highly he regards her.  
  
I notice that Agent Bristow is staring intently at him, a touched expression on her face, mixed with a bit of wonder. His words seem to bring her comfort and peace. Although she already seemed to know that he didn't hold her mother's actions against her, she still seems amazed by the fact that someone could be so understanding.  
  
She slowly turns her eyes back to me and I speak. "I'd like to backtrack for a moment, if you don't mind, Agent Bristow. Towards the beginning of your professional relationship, Agent Devlin removed Agent Vaughn as your handler because he believed that he lacked the experience necessary to oversee your missions. After hearing of this and meeting with your new handler, you refused to give the CIA anymore information unless Agent Vaughn was reassigned as your handler. May I ask why you did you that?"  
  
Both of their expressions clearly register surprise at my question. Agent Vaughn turns his eyes to her, awaiting her response.  
  
Her voice is strong, yet soft, and laced with sincerity, "Because I trust him with my life."  
  
She lowers her eyes, his gaze apparently making her uncomfortable. He quickly turns his eyes back to me, but I notice an almost imperceptible smile forming at the edges of his mouth.  
  
Her words seem to mean more than they appear to. She seems to have a deep, unshakable trust in him...A trust that surpasses her physical safety. She seems to trust him with her emotional safety.  
  
I smile at them both and then stand up, extending my hand to Agent Vaughn as I do so. "Well, that's it for today. Thank you both for your time."  
  
They seem surprised that the session has ended and he hesitates in returning my gesture. When he finally extends his hand, I shake it and then do the same with Agent Bristow.  
  
They both stand up then, Agent Vaughn allowing Agent Bristow to walk in front of him to go to the door. As she passes in front of him, I notice how he almost instinctively begins to raise his hand to place it on her lower back and guide her past him. However, he remembers my presence and glances up at me, which causes him to awkwardly change his movement. Instead, he places his hand in the pocket of his pants and follows behind her.  
  
They both look back at me and offer polite smiles, as well as good- byes, before exiting the room.  
  
My eyes remain on the door for a few moments after they have left. I think about what I learned about their relationship during this session.  
  
It is impossible to deny that they have both formed deep emotional attachments to each other.  
  
They seem protective of one another and trust each other completely.  
  
There's more to them than meets the eye. There's an attraction lurking beneath the surface of their words, their looks, their gestures...their words that remain unsaid.  
  
In my opinion, their relationship has crossed a line of what is deemed appropriate by CIA protocol.  
  
However, I am not sure that separating them would serve the agency. They seem to work well together. They seem to understand each other. They seem to play off one another to form a balance that works.  
  
But, most of all, they seem to need each other.  
  
Maybe the only thing that gets Agent Bristow through one brutal mission and one tough day to the next is knowing that he'll be there to comfort her, offer advice or simply listen.  
  
Maybe the only thing that keeps him from drowning in the darkness that so often swallows other agents is knowing that he is helping her fight it...and that he'll always be awaiting her safe return.  
  
Maybe there are some relationships that defy the parameters of protocol.  
  
And maybe that's how it's meant to be.  
  
***********************************THE END**************************** 


End file.
